Winter Romance
by StoryReader888
Summary: A Lemon One Shot featuring Mukudera


**Winter Romance**

**Request for: lynixe**

**Mukudera**

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear?"

"That's twice! Isn't Vindicare supposed to be a heavily guarded prison?"

"Apparently not."

"What should we do?"

"What if he comes for us?"

Every mafia family in Italy was in a state of panic, knowing full well the power of the young illusionist. Whispers and rumors ripped through Italy like a raging fire, stirring up feelings of worry and fear in those that knew about the damage, the destruction, he had caused. Of course, being in Italy at the time, Dino caught wind of the rumors fairly easily. Being worried himself, he hopped onto a plane with Romario and headed to Japan to warn his little brother.

**!✖✖✖✖!**

Dino sat at the kitchen table across from a bleary eyed and half asleep Tsuna, who was barely able to catch what the blonde was saying. It was about ten minutes after 1:00AM and Tsuna had been sound asleep in his bed. That was until a loud and urgent banging on the front door woke him up. Ignoring the pain in his face from connecting with the floor, Tsuna had jumped up and rushed (tripped) down the stairs, trying to stop the noise before it woke up the whole house.

"Tsuna? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, rubbing the sleep from his half-lidded orbs.

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head, causing his face to slam into the kitchen table. He moved to sit on the back of his head, a serious expression on his face, "Is it true, Dino?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but with the way the other families are acting... I'd say the chance is pretty high. Mukuro Rokudo already escaped Vindicare once, but was caught. Maybe he used that time to work out the details that would set him free. Either way, he's perfectly capable." Dino paused, chewing on his bottom lip, "Do you think he'll come after Tsuna again?"

"..." Reborn was silent. Noone knew what went through Mukuro's mind, not even the all knowing Reborn. "We'll stay on guard, just in case."

**Meanwhile...**

Gokudera walked down the street towards his apartment. In one hand was a still warm sticky bun that helped shield him from the cold. In his other hand was a white plastic bag holding drinks, snacks, and a pack of cigarettes. His olive eyes were closed and he was humming happily without a care in the world. The night was quiet and peaceful, maybe a little _too_ quiet.

The sound of a trash can being knocked over and hitting the pavement made him drop his happy expression, letting it be replaced by a scowl. Looking over his shoulder, all he saw was a stray cat running away from the fallen can. His scowl dropped to a frown before picking up again as he continued to his apartment.

"_Kufufu~_"

The strange sound was faint, like it was far off, but echoed throughout the empty neighborhood. The silver haired male froze mid step, olive eyes wide and searching. Finding nothing, he shook his head and continued on, summing it up to his imagination.

Little did he know, a certain pineapple haired male was watching him intently from the shadows, an amused smirk upon his lips and his red orb glowing under the pale moonlight. Mukuro was the snowy owl in the middle of the night, stalking his prey while waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Gokudera was the silvery mouse, scurrying along down the street with no knowledge of the predator that loomed over him.

**!✖✖✖✖!**

Gokudera made it to his apartment without any further distractions. Flicking the light on and throwing his bag on the couch, he let out an involuntary shiver at the temperature of the room; he felt like he had just entered Antartica! The air in the room was not only freezing, but heavy to, making it hard for him to breathe. It felt like he had fifty pound weights on both his arms and legs, but he managed to reach the thermostat, jacking it up as high as it would go. It clicked and knocked a few times from not being used for awhile before finally kicking on.

Gokudera rubbed his covered arms, glancing around the room with uneasy eyes. A strange feeling of being watched washed over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. That feeling was horrible when you were out in the open, but it was ten times worse being in an enclosed area.

_You're letting your mind run wild, Hayato,_ he told himself, shaking his head lightly and heading into his bedroom. Turning on the water so it could get hot, he began to strip until he was completely naked. Just as he was about to step into the shower, the room grew cold and the feeling of being watched returned, much stronger than before (but that may be due to the fact that the bathroom was smaller). Either way, he felt very uneasy.

Even with the thick shower curtain being closed from end to end, the uneasiness lingered, but he tried to push that away and continue his shower. After rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he stepped out with a towel over his dripping silver locks. He stood infront of the sink, wiping the fog from the mirror before reaching for his toothbrush. When he looked back up, he saw Mukuro Rokudo in the mirror, his eyes shining while he licked his lips as if he was starving.

Gokudera gulped, whipping around with wide eyes, only to find noone there. He put a shaky hand over his chest where his rapidly beating heart lay. His eyes closed and he took a few shaky breaths to try and calm his nerves. What was wrong with him tonight?

"It must be that stupid cow." he muttered to himself, glaring at the toothbrush in his hand, "He's driven me crazy!"

After finishing up in the bathroom without anymore crazy feelings or interruptions, he returned to his bedroom, slipping into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt before sliding under the covers. A good nights sleep should put his mind at ease and, hopefully, bury the strange events that had occured that night.

**!✖✖✖✖!**

Gokudera's mind was hazy, clouded. He didn't know where he was. Everything was black. There was no light, no sound, no anything. He turned, trying to find a way out of the darkness, but it was as if he was walking in place. He tried to call out, but his voice failed him. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts, like everything had been muted.

Something caught his eye and when he looked over, he noticed a small speck of white light. Slowly it started to grow until it covered the darkness. It was so bright, he had to close his eyes, but when he opened them, he found himself in an unusual place; It looked like a mountain. There were nothing but snow covered trees around him, seeming to glow in the dark night. The ground beneath his feet was covered in atleast ten inches of snow, making it hard to move. To his right, a few feet away, was a small wooden cabin. The curtains were covering the windows, but he could see the candles flame flickering across them.

The wind blew, rustling the weighed down tree leaves. Gokudera shook almost violently, hugging himself in a futile attempt to keep warm. Afterall, he was only in a pair of thin pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and he was surrounded by snow. It had to be _atleast_ minus thirty degrees. How had he fallen asleep in a nice warm bed, only to wake up standing atop a snowy mountain? It was crazy!

Gokudera slowly moved through the snow towards the cabin, his feet feeling like blocks of ice through his thin, low cut socks. Just as he reached for the door handle, a loud _hooott_, _hooott_ made him freeze. Glancing to his right, he saw a large owl perched on a nearby tree, white in color, staring at him. What stood out against the pure white coat was it's oddly colored orbs; one a dark blue, while the other was a blood red. It seemed familiar, but with his mind in a frozen comatose, he couldn't place it.

Ignoring the animal, he pushed the door open and bolted inside, shutting it quickly behind him. Warmth settled over his body almost instantly and a small sigh of content passed his lips.

The cabin had a welcoming, almost calming feel to it. On the right side of the cabin, against the wall, was a large fire place which had been lit and was cackling happily. Silk blood red curtains covered each window and below them sat small tables. A red cloth had been set on each of them, and there were about three off white roman candles flickering on each one. The same setup was on the table beside the bed that sat in the corner of the room, on the left side. The bed sheets were also a blood red.

There didn't seem to be anyone around and, with his bones still frozen, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take residence in the warm bed. Just as he was reaching for the sheets, the door was opened. He heard the footsteps enter the cabin before the door was shut again. His hand was still frozen inches from the sheets, eyes wide in surprise.

The footsteps grew closer until he could feel the person behind him, could feel their breath on the back of his neck. It created goosebumps on his arms and he swallowed hard. A familiar chuckle reached his ears but, before he could react, the person's arms were tight around his stomach, a chin resting on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my world, my little storm~" Mukuro spoke into his ear, his voice husky and low.

"M-Mukuro!" Gokudera tried to break free, but the male's grasp was too strong, "Let go of me, you damned pineapple!"

"Kufufu~ That's not a very nice thing to say." he chuckled, his tone mocking. His grip tightened and he moved to place a butterfly kiss on the back of his neck. He trailed a line of kisses up the side of Gokudera's neck and to his jaw. But that wasn't enough to satisfy the male's hunger. Not even close.

One arm tightened it's grip while his other reached up to grip the silver haired male's chin. Forcing him to look at Mukuro, he leaned in and claimed his lips as his own. The bomber froze, eyes wide and face exploding with color. Mukuro pulled away and Gokudera took this as a chance to free himself, but Mukuro wasn't going to let his prey get away. He had been waiting _far_ too long, and had gone through hell and back to get to him. There was **no way** he was getting away.

Before the younger boy could respond, he was thrown onto his back on the bed, his shirt on the other side of the room. He spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. His face was a bright red, glowing even more when Mukuro crawled onto of him so that he straddled him. His hips pressed down roughly against Gokudera, earning an involuntary moan which he tried to bite back. The illusionist chuckled, leaning down and nipping at his neck. He bit softly at first before biting a bit rougher, not enough to draw blood, but more than enough to earn pleasureful groans from his lover.

"Oh? Do you like that, my little storm?" Mukuro questioned, biting his ear as his hand slowly slid down the male's stomach, stopping at the hem of his pajama bottoms.

"O-Of course not! G-Get off of me, damn it!" Gokudera attempted to growl as he pushed at the male's chest, but it came out as more of a whimper than anything. This only succeeded in arousing him even more.

"Hmm? You say no but," Mukuro purred, sliding his hand down Gokudera's pants. His hand grasped the male's growing erection and he gasped, his hands closing tightly around the illusionist's shirt. "Your body is saying yes, Kufufu~"

Giving his cock a hard squeeze, his hand moved to push down his boxers and pants. Gokudera flushed, bititng his lip from moaning as the warm air washed over his naked body. There was a fire burning in his stomach, sending waves of warmth all throughout his body. He would never admit it out loud, but Mukuro was driving him crazy - in a good way.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that Mukuro had already lost all of his clothes. Normally, he would be wondering how he could of gotten out of his clothes so quickly, but his mind being in the hazy state it was in, the thought didn't even surface. Mukuro could wait no longer. He had been waiting for so long and, tonight, Hayato Gokudera would finally become his, even if he had to take him by force.

Slipping his arm under Gokudera's leg, he lifted it up slightly and quickly slipped into him, pushing all the way until he was flush against the younger male. A strangled, painful gasp left his lips and he clutched the sheets tightly between his fingers. It hurt pretty bad, but the soft whispers from Mukuro was more than enough to distract him, if only for a few minutes. He started to move in and out, very slowly at first until he got used to his size. Once Gokudera started to moan, Mukuro picked up his pace. Little by little he picked up speed, somehow managing to keep the pace steady. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't exactly gentle either. It was a nice spot inbetween, and it was driving Gokudera wild.

Mukuro groaned into his ear, pushing himself into him as far as he could before pulling back, almost all the way, and slipping back in. He could feel himself getting close to his release, but he wanted it to last. Leaning down, he caught Gokudera's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongue's wrestling for dominance. Surprisingly, even to Mukuro, Gokudera responded eagerly, his arms moving to wrap tight around his neck. This made him smile, knowing that the Vongola Storm Guardian was now his, in _every_ way.

His hand slid down to the silver haired boy's throbbing erection, grabbing it in his hand and pumping up and down. Gokudera's moan was swallowed by the illusionist before he pulled away, panting heavily as he slammed into him one last time. With a chroused moan from both men, they came together, their breathing heavy and bodies covered in sweat. Mukuro's arm released his leg and he brought his other hand up, licking the cum from his hand and fingers. He licked his lips before pressing them against Gokudera's neck.

"Gokudera Hayato." hearing him say his name, sent shivers down his spine. But not the creepy, scared shivers. No, this was filled with pleasure and excitement. He hated to admit it, but he actually _liked_ the way he said his name. "You now belong to **me**, Kufufu~"

"What - " The bomber was cut off. Everything around him began to fade and the last thing he heard was Mukuro's strange laugh.

**!✖✖✖✖!**

Gokudera's olive eyes snapped opened, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He remembered everything clearly. Not only his mind remembered it, but his body did to. He felt worn out, his body felt hot and sticky with sweat, and his heart was pounding in his ribcage. Had it _really_ just been an illusion? A dream?

The fact that he was completely naked under the covers, and his cock was still throbbing, told him otherwise. That damned illusionist... he had not only manipulated his dream, but also taken advantage of him while he slept!

Gokudera's cheeks flared and he pulled the covers up to his nose, staring at the wall. His eyes shone with embarrasment but, if he had the chance to go back and change what had happened, he wouldn't of done it. Sure, he was still in shock at the whole situation, but Mukuro made him feel incredible, like noone else could.

And that was good enough for him.

**Extended Ending:**

When Gokudera finally fell back asleep, Mukuro walked out of the shadows and over to his bed, leaning down towards his ear, "Sweet Dreams, my little storm. Kufufu~"


End file.
